


Living with MGAS Side Story- Samantha and Jon

by WriterMaraMara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal creampie, Consensual Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Deep anal, Deepthroat, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Futa on Male, Futadom, Futanari, Nipple Play, Public Blowjobs, Public Sex, Sex Swing, Shower Sex, Titfuck, Voyeurism, Watersports, cum on tits, loving relationship, piss drinking, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMaraMara/pseuds/WriterMaraMara
Summary: A stay at home father takes care of his daughter's overactive libido thanks to her having MGAS- Massive Genitalia and Arousal Syndrome. This story is a commission and has different focus than the main Living With MGAS work, so it is published separately.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Every morning, Jon Shallows woke up alongside his wife Leslie. While she cleaned up and prepared for her day as a local theater manager, he would put on coffee and make her breakfast. Jon was a stay-at-home father, and as such it was his duty to take care of his wife and daughter as well as the apartment flat they lived in. It was of a modest size, but Leslie had demands regarding the cleanliness and upkeep of their abode that needed to be met. Jon had a job as a consultant from time to time, but his primary duty was his wife, his daughter, and his home. 

Jon was of average build and height, not quite six feet tall but taller than Leslie. He was required to keep fit, and as such always went out on a morning jog once Leslie left. When he came back, that’s when he’d wake up Samantha. 

Samantha was nine at the moment, soon to be ten. She an active young girl like her father, and was involved in a couple sports teams over the course of the year. Considering most girls with MGAS like herself were overweight thanks to their oversized endowments, it was good to have his daughter bucking the trend. For Samantha, every morning started with Jon gently waking her up while she lay in bed, her arms and legs wrapped around a pillow that was longer than she was tall. 

“Mm, good morning, daddy,” she said, not totally awake yet. She didn’t wear much to bed, just an oversized shirt. She rubbed her face into the pillow, then yawned before asking, “Hmm, can I sleep in a bit more? I’m still sleepy and it’s summer…” 

“Sure, hon, I’m just gonna start breakfast,” he said, then ran his fingers through her hair to brush it out of her face. She had long hair that was darker than his, something passed on from her mother, only Samantha’s curled up at the end and was remarkably unruly. 

Samantha lie in bed for a while longer while Jon went to cook breakfast. She didn’t fall back asleep, though, and eventually she got up to use the bathroom. She slid into a pair of comfy slippers, then went to the bathroom and stepped up onto a stool for a better angle. Once steady, she lifted her shirt up and took hold of her cock. Samantha’s dick was ten inches long, a normal length for girls her age with Massive Genitalia and Arousal Syndrome, shortened to MGAS. Her breasts were coming in early and developing well, becoming perky and round b-cups on her otherwise fit frame. 

Samantha had, however, somehow managed to pick up the habit of loudly groaning whenever she pissed. Jon wasn’t sure how that started up, but he knew she was awake and having her morning pee when he heard the sound of her groan passing through the hallway and into the kitchen. She even did it in public restrooms, much to the chagrin of her parents and anyone else in the same restroom. Samantha did find it pleasurable to let loose in the way that she could when it came to pissing, the fluid flowing freely from her bladder and through her cock, the entire length stimulated from the inside. There was a bit of splatter, as her grip on her foreskin-covered cock led to the foreskin bunching up around the head and making it spray all over the toilet seat. She let out a yelp and peeled the skin back to bare the pink, smooth head before the mess spread out even more. Once she finished, she sheepishly wiped up the seat with some toilet paper and wiped her cockhead clean with a moist washcloth. 

Once clean, Samantha went to the living room and sat down to read a book. Jon and Leslie didn’t permit her to watch TV before noon, and bought her at least one book a month to read. It was more important to them that she read during the summer break when her homeschooling curriculum was out of session. As Samantha read, and continued to do so, her hand found itself wrapped around her shaft and slowly stroking it. She peeled back her foreskin to bare her head, and worked her shaft as it grew harder and harder, eventually growing to its full natural size. She put her book down and quietly stroked her cock once it got to that point, hiding behind the couch while her dad made breakfast. The smell of fish was in the air, and it reminded her of the smell of cum. 

She really liked the sensation of her own hands on her dick because they were small and her dick was so big. It didn’t feel like it belonged on her, and really it didn’t, but she relished having this adult appendage that was so big and had to be taken care of. Her dick couldn’t be ignored, and it was the same for anyone with MGAS. If she went out by herself, there were people she could ask to suck her dick or bend over and let her fuck them, and it was a privilege that only her and other people with MGAS had. She could be fucking a woman who was paid by the government to get fucked, and do it on a sidewalk while people passed by behind her. 

She nearly came, but had to hold back and take her hand off so she could save her first cum of the day for Jon. It was his job to take care of her, and that included her oversized girl-dick. It was a couple inches larger than his, but it was made very clear to her early on that penis size wasn’t a context, and that she wouldn’t even have one if she didn’t have MGAS. 

“Breakfast is ready, hon,” Jon told her from the kitchen. Samantha got up, her cock swinging side to side as she went to the kitchen table and sat down. Breakfast was salad with pickled radish, miso soup, and steamed fish. Jon noticed her hard-on grunted. It was his job to take care of it, of course, but she’d have to ask first. In the current world of MGAS and the PMSL, or Public Masturbation and Sex License, children had the most rights. They had to ask any MGAS Managers to help them with their erections, and until they were 18 no adult, even other ones with PMSLs, could engage with them unless they were a manager. The only exception was parents and relatives, but the child had to ask first. While Jon and Leslie had taken care of it up to a certain age, they needed to emphasize it to Samantha now that she was old enough to understand. So until Samantha asked her dad to handle this hard-on for her, she’d have to sit there and bear it. 

Samantha ate her breakfast with irritation as she sat with her hard cock. She flexed it intermittently, making it swing up and knock against the underside of the table. A few strings and squirts of pre-cum flew out, unnoticed as they splattered against the underside of the table and the rug underneath. Jon heard the thumping of her cock against the table, and figured he should say something. 

“What’s on your mind, sport?” He asked in between bites of fish. 

“I’m just horny, my dick’s all hard,” she said as she slowly ate her breakfast. 

“I can see that. You’re not thinking about masturbating at the table, are you?” Samantha was of course not allowed to do so, and Jon by extension though it was never an issue for him. 

“No, I’m thinking about, mm, you laying down on the couch and me licking your butthole.” 

“Oh, you want to give me a good tongue-fucking in my ass, do you babe?” He asked, and shifted around in his seat as he started to get turned on. 

“Yeah, and then I’m gonna fuck you in the butt!” She said, grinning at him like it was a punchline of some kind. 

“So if you want to give me a nice rimjob and fuck my butt, what do you say, baby?” 

“Oh, uh, may I please lick and fuck your butt after breakfast?” Samantha asked, as she realized what he wanted her to say. 

“Yes, you may,” Jon said, “But only when you’re done with breakfast. I want you to wash your mouth out when you’re finished eating, too.” 

“Okay, daddy!” 

After breakfast was over, Jon cleaned up in the kitchen while Samantha washed her mouth out, and they reconvened in the living room. Samantha had a hard-on the entire time, and as they sat down on the couch together Jon gave her a kiss on the mouth. Samantha pressed back against him and humped against his leg. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and tried to tongue-wrestle with him, but he had her beat. She broke the kiss and said to him, “Okay, now get your ass up!” 

Jon peeled off his shorts and briefs. His hard cock swung up, standing at attention and oozing out pre-cum. His cock was eight inches long, and had loose foreskin that could be peeled back easily and sometimes flopped around. It was his balls that passed on the MGAS gene, but Samantha was the first in the family to have it. Once he was bottomless, Jon moved on the couch to have his ass up in his daughter’s face while he rested his hands on the armrest. 

Samantha got on her knees behind him and spread his cheeks out. “Mm, your asshole’s so sexy, daddy,” she cooed. Over the past few years, Jon had been the one to be fucked by Samantha, unless Leslie was requested. His hole was looser than it had been, and was puffed up from the regular use. Samantha didn’t fuck him every day, but would usually do so two or three times. Her libido was fortunately manageable for now, but who knows how long that would last. 

Samantha dragged her tongue up his taint, licking up the sweat that remained from his jog earlier. She loved the salty, manly flavor of his ass and taint, and always wanted to be the one to clean him up. She licked upwards, like an ice cream cone, until she got to his asshole. She puckered her lips up and gave it a kiss, then sucked on it while she reached between his legs to fondle his balls and stroke his cock. 

Jon’s eyes were closed as he breathed steadily. Having her small hands on his cock and balls were delightfully taboo, something he could never get enough of. It was amazing how within the span of a couple generations, underage incest and public sex and masturbation had managed to become widespread and legalized, but he could tell when other parents were hiding their disgust with him. He always felt like they were jealous, though. He was always more vibrant than they were, and he had a close, physical, sexual relationship with his daughter that they couldn’t. They were deprived of such pleasures while he got to bask in them almost daily. Talking to other parents of MGAS kids was a delight because they got to share in that pleasure. In fact, Jon would regularly schedule playdates so that eventually both him and the other parent would wind up getting fucked by their own kids simultaneously, so everyone could watch each other, share in the sexual pleasure of incest, and so his daughter could show the others how well she fucked her daddy’s ass. 

“Mm, I’m loving what you’re doing back there, baby,” Jon encouraged her as she dug her tongue into his asshole. It was very familiar to her by now. Her tongue would always press down against his prostate to start with, then up against the top as she drew back. She always went in as far as she could go, and sometimes she smacked his ass for added pleasure. Her hand stroked his cock with her thumb and forefinger, a tight ring making a downwards milking motion. 

Samantha pulled her tongue out from his ass and replaced it with her fingers, then said, “Daddy, I can tell you’re about to cum from my handjob and rimjob! Does it feel really good?” 

“Yeah, babe, keep going at it, I’m gonna cum soon,” he said, flexing his cock in her hand while trying to keep from blowing his load too soon. Samantha dug her tongue back into his ass with vigor. It punched in and out through his asshole, making him groan loudly. Samantha grabbed his dick and pulled it back to point towards her tits, and instead of stroking it she squeezed it between her B-Cups and rubbed the head. It wasn’t often that she tried to titfuck him, but that meant it was always a surprise when she did! It didn’t take long after that for him to cum. He clenched down on her tongue with his asshole, then squirted his cum right between her tits. It splattered and stuck to her smooth flesh, some of it dribbling down her cleavage and towards her navel. 

“Haha, I made you cum first, daddy,” Samantha said as she licked the spittle from her lips. She had her fist wrapped around her hard cock. It was drooling pre-cum from the head now, dripping into the couch cushion. Jon took a few seconds to regain his breath, then shook his ass enticingly at her. 

“It’s your turn now, girl,” he said, “Get on in there!” 

Samantha spread his cheeks out again, this time with her head rubbing up against his slick asshole. Now that he had cum once, he was more relaxed, which made it easy for her to slide in. With her head popping in first, most of her shaft went in without complaint, just a long groan of pleasure from Jon. His sphincter was still tight, and it didn’t seem like Sam was going to get in past it, yet. 

It was no problem for her, though, feeling her father’s tight ass around her cock. It was good that he could still squeeze her shaft so tightly when she had been digging in regularly for the past few years. His ass had been stretched and fucked almost every day by her slowly growing cock and it would be getting even bigger as she grew. It already outmatched his, and eventually it might even grow to be twice as long. 

With her hands on his hips, Samantha began her daily ritual of rutting Jon’s ass. She always started with slow, steady pulls and pushes., just how he liked it, but soon enough she’d speed up and start pumping in with the intent to break through his ass and get in balls-deep. She punctuated her thrusts with the occasional spank, like when she gave him his rimjob, but this was more out of a sort of frustration from being unable to bottom out. 

“Come on, daddy, relax!” She said, “We’re not gonna go over this every day, are we? That butt’s gotta open up or else I’m not gonna cum right! Do you want me to have a crooked cock from bumping up against this wall all the time?” She really let him have it, and hoped that it would really convince him to give her what she wanted. 

“I’m doing my best, baby!” He said as his cock flopped and swung around between his legs. While Samantha didn’t know terminology too well, she had known that her father was meant to be a bottom. His ass and mouth were meant to be the property of someone else, and his dick was best off blowing its load from having his ass played with. 

Samantha pulled his hips back while she pushed with her hips, cramming her cock up his ass as hard as she could, fighting against his sphincter. Jon was whimpering as her hard rod pushed and strained against it, and finally the head pushed through and the last three inches of her cock bottomed out inside him, while her head pushed into new depths. 

Samantha found it difficult to restrain herself at this point; after all, she had found a new depth of pleasure which she intended to be plunging deep into on the regular from now on. Her fingernails dug into Jon’s hips as she let out a high-pitched groan and came into his ass. Her balls drew up and deposited their load, firing up through her shaft in several big, gooey squirts that splattered into his guts. 

Jon was still fresh from cumming from Samantha’s rimjob, and as his cock hung between his legs, he heard the sound of her groans and whimpers from orgasm. Once he felt her cock soften inside him, he pulled his ass off with a loud slurping sound. His hole was puffed up and gaping, but it would close up soon enough. Samantha was lying on her back, panting from the effort. 

“You all good, babe?” Jon asked her. 

“I can go for another round,” she said. 

“Well I gotta get you cleaned up, so let’s hit the shower,” Jon said, before lifting her up off the couch. 

Inside the shower, both of them were naked. Jon’s fit and sweaty body knelt down so he could drag his tongue over his daughter’s smooth, flat belly to lap up his cum that had splattered onto it. As he came to her breasts, he opened his mouth wide to suck in not just the nipple, but the soft flesh around it. His tongue lapped and circled around her nipple, bathing it in his love. When he finished with one, he moved onto the other, leaving both of them smeared in his spit rather than his cum, which he had dutifully lapped up. 

Samantha was stroking her cock at an angle, holding it away from him as he leaned in to lap at her tits. When he finished, she held her cock out for him, and without a word or glance he went down on her. His lips peeled back her foreskin, and there he held it just behind them as he licked and lapped all over her head. The sensation and stimulation ran down the length of her cock, and her asshole puckered from the pleasure. 

“Mm, daddy, you’re making me pee,” she said, as he continued the tickling of her head with his tongue. He didn’t do anything to stop, and instead gave her butt a squeeze with his fingers. Samantha let a stream of piss loose into his mouth, filling it up with the warm, briney fluid that came from her cock. Samantha couldn’t help herself and let out a loud moan from the sensation of her piss running through her cock, this time cleaning out her slit and pushing out any cum and other goo that had stuck around inside it. 

Jon was fond of drinking his daughter’s piss now after sampling and drinking it on multiple occasions. He had never told Leslie about it, so he loved having a little secret act like that between them. He continued to suck and lick her head, drinking down her piss as his mouth approached fullness. When the stream died down, then finished, he pulled his mouth up and licked up her shaft. 

“Ready for round two?” He asked as he still lapped and licked at her cock. 

“Yes, daddy, I’m ready,” she said, panting heavily while her erect length spewed pre-cum out from the head and twitched steadily. 

“Shower on,” Jon said, activating the shower heads. Warm water splashed onto Jon and Samantha as he turned around and got on his hands and knees, kneeling down on the shower floor with his ass up at her waist level. “Go ahead, baby,” he said, as his ass puckered and opened up. It still oozed out some of the cum she had shot into him earlier. 

Samantha breathed in the steam coming from the hot water as it splashed onto her flesh and her daddy’s, rinsing away their sweat and grime. She didn’t have to step up to press her cock to his ass, just angle it down and push in. Jon groaned as his dear daughter filled him up once more, since his ass was still sensitive from being plowed just minutes before. 

Samantha pushed in deep, and once she got to his sphincter it was now a lot easier to get it in since she had pushed through earlier. Jon let out a loud moan as he was penetrated so deeply once more, and once Samantha had spent a few seconds inside him, not moving, she started pounding his ass. 

Her hips were now clapping against his ass cheeks, her hands giving him a firm spank every few seconds. “You’re doing great, daddy!” She said, as the water sprayed onto the both of them, cleaning them as they made raunchy daddy-daughter love. 

“You too, babe, I love you!” he said in a groaning voice. 

“I love you too, daddy!” She said, “You make my dick feel so good! Thank you for letting me fuck your butt evey day!” Her pounding continued, and Jon felt his ass grow loose and sloppy the longer she went for. She was going for longer than she ever had before, but the minutes melted away like ice in a water as they steadily continued their fuck session. 

Jon came once, then twice over the course of Samantha’s pounding, the sensation of her heavy and thick nine-year-old dick pressing down on his cum button made him shoot out his cum onto the shower floor below him, only to be washed away. He was really starting to get impressed at Samantha’s stamina and control when she came, too. 

She had slammed her cock all the way in and was grinding around inside him, biting her lip and groaning while her dick welled up and shot out even more cum than it had earlier. Jon felt the warm goo of her balls creep upwards into him, filling him steadily like an eclair. He pushed his asshole out, then tightened it back up, sucking on her cock with his ass while she held it inside. 

They stayed there for a while, just enjoying the warmth of their bodies on each other while the water sprayed them down, until it started to get cold and they realized that the moment couldn’t last forever. Just be repeated later on.


	2. At the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Samantha go to the park for some afternoon fun in the sun.

Once Jon and Samantha finished their fucking in the shower, they engaged in some good and proper cleaning. Once finished, they emerged fresh, clean, and ready to take on the day. Samantha resumed reading her book, but stayed in her room once she got dressed in an off-white sun dress. With her head propped up by a pillow, she laid back in her bed and read about teen adventurers while her flaccid cock lay between her fit, young thighs. Jon did chores around the house, as usual. First he cleaned and wiped down the kitchen, then vacuumed the floor and washed the windows. After that, he went to his computer and checked his stock portfolio, and engaged in some online trading for a bit. That , and checked up on his fantasy football team. He did all this while a plug was crammed up into his ass. It wasn’t much thicker than Samantha’s dick, but it was there to keep him prepped for her later desires, and not to pleasure himself. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, of course!

As lunchtime approached, Jon went back to the kitchen and fixed Samantha a sandwich. “Lunchtime, kiddo!” He called out, before he fixed something up for himself. They ate in silence for a bit until Samantha spoke up. 

“Could we go to the park today? I checked the weather and it’s supposed to be really nice out.” Samantha’s head weaved back and forth like a snake trying to hypnotize Jon into going out.

Jon looked over towards a window and nodded. “Sure, we can go out. You don’t mind anyone seeing us while I take care of you, do you?” While it was legal for them to engage in hot and sweaty incest in public, thanks to them both having a PMSL, he always wanted to remind Samantha in case she was feeling shy that day, or something else was on her mind.

“Mm, no, it’s fine,” she said, “It’s normal to do that kind of thing, after all.” Samantha finished her sandwich and brought her plate over to the sink before going back to her room to get ready to go out. Jon finished soon afterwards and also got ready to go out. He changed into shorts and a clean t-shirt, and got out a comfortable blanket that he usually brought with whenever they went out. The park nearby had plenty of grass, trees, and a couple play areas. Since it was summer, there would be plenty of people at the park enjoying the nice weather, so Samantha would have other kids to play with. Jon made sure to grab some apples and bottled water to bring with.

“Sam, are you ready to go?” Jon asked as he stood at the front door to the apartment. Sam emerged from her room in a pink top that left her shoulders and collarbones bared, down to the cusp of her perky, premature breasts. In addition to that, she had on a pair of blue denim shorts that were cut off just below the crotch. Her package bulged visibly in the crotch. It wouldn’t take much for her panties to be shifted in either direction and leave her bit dangling freely. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want to wear?” Jon asked as he looked her over, “You’re going to have some more noticeable tan lines if you wear something like that.”

“I already thought about it, if I’m going to be naked later it might as well be easier to take them off,” She said, before she lifted up the hem of her top to show her midriff, then tied it up just below her chest to make a front-knot. “See, I can do this, too! Look at how flat my belly is!” Samantha cupped her hands on either side of her navel and pushed them together to show how little fat gathered up. She sure was a fit little girl. Most people with MGAS were overweight as a direct correlation to spending most of their time pleasuring themselves, but Samantha was able to stay fit and thin. Maybe because she had such a good daddy to treat her regularly instead of just jacking off all the time.

Together, the pair walked to the park. It was warm and sunny, a little humid but not unbearable. They only lived a few blocks away and were there in a short while. They walked down the central path that went from one corner of the park to the other until they got to the playground, and Samantha took off to go play by herself for a while. Jon rolled out the blanket and rested his head on his backpack.

After about half an hour, John had almost fallen asleep when he felt Samantha’s steps on the blanket, followed by her plopping on top of his stomach. She was slightly panting, and was grinning while she looked down at him. She smelled faintly of sweat, and her skin was glowing from the sun shining onto her. “Mm, daddy, I got like this when I was rubbing against the jungle gym,” she said as she rubbed her dick against him. It was sticking out from the top of her shorts, the foreskin peeled back while the waistband of her shorts kept her stiff cock rubbing up against her flat belly. “Can you take care of it real quick so I can get back to playing around?”

Jon turned onto his side and brought Samantha down with him. He took hold of her cock with just the tips of his thumb and forefinger, then pulled it away from her belly until it was almost straight up, then let it swing down and smack back into place. The impact made her let out a little breathy grunt, while her cock squirted out a little bit of pre-cum onto her belly. “You know, you can’t just ask me to take care of it without saying please,” he said, while he circled his fingertips around the ridge of her head, “Especially when it sounds like you did it on purpose so I could make you cum. I think you know by now that rubbing your dick against things makes it hard, don’t you?” He brought his mouth to the corner of her lips and gave her a kiss while his hand ran over her fit body.

“I mean, I guess,” she said, then giggled from the kiss. “Okay, could you please take care of it?” She undid the buttons on her shorts and unzipped them for him, so her cock was able to stand up without as much resistance. Just her panties to keep it held against her belly, otherwise it was standing up and away from her. Her yes darted downwards a couple times, as if something he caught her attention.

Jon looked away from her and into the direction she was glancing towards, and noticed some kids sitting a while away on a bench. THey were sitting together, but it didn’t look like they were just minding their own business. It wasn’t the first time Samantha had gotten the attention of other kids with her dick. It was natural for kids to be interested, especially in those with MGAS. “Alright, honey, I’ll take care of it, but since you’re doing this on purpose I won’t let it happen right away. I’ll be taking a bit of time with it, okay?”

Sam bit her lip and crossed her legs. She rolled a few degrees to the left and right as she considered the options. “Well… alright, I guess I can wait. It’ll feel good, at least, right?”

“Yeah, baby, I”ll make it feel good,” he said as he turned back to look at her. He puckered his lips up and started kissing her cheeks and lips over and over. She puckered up and tried to kiss him back, but his movements made it hard for her to match, and her moving made his lips land where neither of them planned to. Sometimes he’d go for her neck and leave a little nibble, and she’d make a little whimper from the sensation. Samantha began to squirm under him, but didn’t try to get away or readjust herself. Instead, she kept her legs stiff while her fingers dug into the fabric of the blanket. Her standing cock oozed pre-cum out from the tip that ran up over the top of her cock and down her shaft to pool at the base of her cock and trim hips. 

Jon’s hand wrapped around it with a firm, indelicate grip. It wasn’t a playful or elegant grip, rather one to keep her in place with the warmth and pressure of his hand. After all, if he was holding her in place, what could she do and where could she go? He slowly stroked up and down her shaft, and wasn’t squeezing too hard, but to Samantha it felt like each stroke was pumping her blood up to her head. She felt like it was swelling larger than it normally would be, but couldn’t tell because of how much his head and face was blocking her vision with his kisses. Eventually he smothered her playfulness with his constant kisses, and finally she lay still under him while breathing heavily through her mouth. That was when he struck. 

Jon’s mouth latched onto hers, a full kiss, mouth-to-mouth. He slid his tongue into her mouth, and as he swirled it around inside she naturally started to move hers around with him. Her syrupy spittle was licked up and swallowed by him while he breathed heavily onto her face. The more he kissed her and rubbed their tongues together, the more she drooled and the more sensitive her tongue grew. It was like he was bullying her masochistic tongue into becoming a quivering piece of meat. After a while, it was like her tongue and mouth had become as sensitive as her pussy from the stimulation. She groaned under him in tones that were way lower than her normal voice. She felt like she was melting under him, turning into a girl-pool below his body. Her cok was the only thing that still felt hard and stiff to her, as her blood pumped through and kept it stiff in his firm grip. Her pre-cum continued to run out, as each pulse and throb of her head opened her slit up to let another little surge of clear, salty fluid to run out the top and flow over his strong, stroking fingers.This was much more than what his darling daughter was expecting to begin with, and as time went on her once stiff arms and legs grew relaxed and loose. 

All control was robbed from her under the oppression of sensation, and she felt hotter and more like a liquid person than when they were rutting in the shower earlier. She barely noticed that her hips were pumping and her hard ten inches were shooting out the gooey contents of her sack. She barely registered the heat of her cum on her own belly until Jon took his hand away from her cock, at which point it grew as soft as the rest of her. He removed his face from hers and licked his hand clean while she lay on her back and panted heavily. She didn’t realize how little she was breathing until she was able to do so freely. All of her face was flushed, and she was sweating even more than she had been from the half hour of free play she had before coming over to him.

“If you need to relax for a bit before going back, that’s fine,” Jon said as he dangled a bottle of water over her face. The sunlight caught the water and it lit up in the seven colors of the rainbow where the ray of light hit the water. After a few more breaths, she stood up and took the bottle from him, then twisted the lid and drained the bottle.

“Fuhh, I don’t know if you ever did that before,” she said, and wiped her forehead dry with her forearm, “I think that was too much, almost! How’re you so good at kissing?”

Jon winked at her and said, “Lots of practice, hon. You can do that to someone, too, if you work hard enough at it.”

“I have to work hard at kissing or being kissed?” She asked, as she sat up and straightened her top out while it was still tied up. As she looked down, she noticed that her nipples had been erect and standing up on her chest like a pair of fingers- when it started, though, she had no idea. Jon was back to lying down on the blanket and grinning smugly, or at least satisfactorily. Samantha was actually a little embarrassed at managing to blow her load with just that. She figured that she’d have to get her vengeance later. For now, she stood up and stuffed her dick back into her shorts to get back to playing . 

John found himself dozing off, and soon drifted off to sleep. When he woke up again, it was because Samantha had come back and was now budging and poking at his cheek with her hard cock. She was bottomless, her shorts and panties nearby on the blanket. But this meant she was on display for anyone who wished to look in their direction, including a few kids who had gathered nearby. As John looked over in their direction, he saw that a couple of them were also hard and with their dicks out, one boy and one girl. No doubt he missed out on an important conversation when he was asleep. But now he was awake, and Samantha’s cock was right in his face.

He didn’t feel like getting into the etiquette of not poking sleeping people with dicks, since he was feeling horny now, himself. He lifted himself up into a sitting position and wrapped an arm around her to pull her close. He kissed along her shaft and belly, sometimes sucked on them as he pulled his head back. He ducked his head down under her cock to kiss her balls, and gave them a few peppered kisses. But then he opened his mouth up and sucked both of them in. He stroked her cock slowly, and while he looked up at her his head bobbed back and forth as he sucked and pulled back on her balls. His lips drew forth towards the top of her sack as he sucked in, and he drew his head back to gently scrape his teeth over her skin to clean the sweat from her sack until her balls bumped against the inside of his teeth. His tongue lathered and licked over her balls, which throbbed and sloshed with the delicious cum inside. He poked them, pressed them against the roof of his mouth, and circled around them in an infinity motion.

Jon’s hand was pumping and stroking Samantha’s cock while he sucked on her balls, causing it to squirt out pre-cum over his head and onto the blanket and grass behind him. “Nngh, come on, daddy, I don’t wanna just get handjobs for the rest of the day,” she said. She really wanted to put her cock inside him, to feel embraced by his body rather than just his hand. John didn’t say anything, though, and he didn’t pull her balls out of his mouth. Instead, he put one ball in each cheek and squeezed them tightly while he nipped at her stretched sack inside his mouth. “Oogh, that’s not what I asked for!” Samantha said. She bucked her hips as her eyes crossed and rolled upwards, and a stream of pre-cum squirted from her cock. It felt like she was pissing, like the pressure on her balls was making her pre-cum squirt right out through her ten-inch girl dick. 

It’s not about what you want, it’s about what I decide to do to you, John thought to himself as he closed his eyes. He was enjoying himself, the thoughts and feelings of having his darling daughter at the mercy of his mouth and what pleasure he saw fit to give to her. Her uncontrollable lust could only be managed by him, and it was his duty to curate her pleasure to only be the best that one could offer. But that didn’t mean he would just do as she pleased, or give her anything. Earlier, his makeout session with her left her entirely pinned and melted. Now, her balls were locked in his mouth and she couldn’t pull herself free without losing out on her pleasure. If there’s something you wanted, you should have asked, he continued to think, this isn’t the first time we went over this. You might have the dick, but I’ve got everything you need to get yourself off properly. I won’t let you turn into one of those pumping, stroking monkeys like all those other MGAS girls and boys, you’ll learn to have to deal with it by being polite and asking someone else, dear daughter.

At this moment, among the children watching, the two who had MGAS were stroking their big, young cocks. Neither one was smaller than Jon’s, at least eight inches and length. Both of them were stroking, stroking, while their foreskins came up to cover their heads while pre-cum ran out and squirted from their slits, either to cover their fingers or land on the grass before them. They had pulled their pants off and were both fingering their asses, prodding and pushing on their cum buttons so that they would blow their load quickly. But that was the problem with MGAS, or at least most people who had it. They simply became masturbation addicts, trying to cum as much and as fast as they could before getting on with their day. As time went on, they grew less sensitive and went for greater extremes, and it would eventually take hours of hard fucking for them to be satisfied. Jon watched as the girl’s tongue hung out like a dog’s, then drew in so she could swear while she let loose her cum onto the grass in several thick, heavy spurts. But then she kept going back into it, and it seemed like she was shoving more of her fingers into her ass, maybe even her hand, while she pumped her perpetually hard cock.

After some time Jon pulled his mouth back and off of Samantha’s engorged balls. They were reddened and covered in John’s spittle by this point, as expected after minutes of getting oral attention in the way he had been giving them. John leaned down and got onto his back and beckoned Samantha to come around. “How’d you like to fuck my throat, baby?” He asked, “Your dick’s so hard and big, I bet you’d like to teach my mouth a lesson after I’ve been teasing you with it so long.”

Samantha figured out what he was doing and squatted down over him in a reverse position to his mouth. While her balls dangled freely in the air, separate from her fit legs, her cock jutted outwards, ready to slide in. She got down enough to put her glans up against his lips, but he pushed her dick to the side and shook his head. “Mm-mm, one more thing,” he said, and reached into the bag to pull out a small bottle of lube. He popped the lid and, instead of pouring it over Samantha’s cock, squirted it into his own mouth. It wasn’t the best taste, being of somewhat bitter chemicals, but it was flavored with strawberry extract so it was at least bearable. He squirted most of the bottle in with a firm squeeze, then spread it out throughout his mouth like he would if he were trying to savor the taste of Samantha’s cum. Soon he opened his mouth up and stuck his tongue out, then hooked his fingers into his cheeks and pulled them wide open to show as much of his mouth as he could. 

Samantha didn’t say much, more like grunted in impatience as she shoved her cock into her father’s mouth to fuck his throat. It was definitely a shove, forceful and sudden, and in doing so her cock dipped into the pool of lube that was at the back of his throat. Pushing in further covered more of her cock, and she felt like she popped into some kind of molded toy rather than the familiar throat of her father. “Oooh, oh!” She cried out, “This feels good, really good! It’s so slippery, my cock’s got the tingles!” She got into an easy push-up position, then, propping herself up on her arms and rocking back and forth to pleasure her cock inside Jon’s throat. Jon squeezed down with his throat whenever she pulled out and loosened up whenever she went in, just like he’d do with his ass. While she kept working her cock back and forth, he brought his hands up to his neck and drummed on the surface to give Samantha the mild tapping sensation. She responded by squirting pre-cum down into his depths.

As Samantha had her way with his mouth and throat, Jon only had to lie down and keep himself from passing out. Sure, he had to hold his breath while his throat was fucked by his sweet daughter’s fat cock, but he was enjoying himself. At some point in his practice of working a dildo with his mouth or actually sucking and deepthroating Samantha, he had found that he really did manage to enjoy blowjobs. The taste of her cock was cleaned away by his tongue before long, and before too long the lack of oxygen would require him to take a break, but something about the whole process really turned him on. Maybe it was because he was used to swallowing something and just getting over its presence in his throat, but with a dick he could just have it fill him and keep filled, as well as be used as a tool for pleasure.

Maybe the best part about having a daughter with such a demanding disorder is that it really fulfilled Jon’s desire to be used.

Samantha really enjoyed using him. Even then, she didn’t forget to pull out every couple of minutes to afford him a few lungfuls of air before making him engulf her cock once more. She felt good the first time she pulled out, even better the second time, and when the third time rolled around she knew she was about to burst. It was halfway through the fourth time she was ramming her dick deep into her daddy’s mouth and throat that she shot her cum off inside him. It was flying down the tunnel to his gut and with a force of excitement that he could feel the squirts ricocheting inside of him. He wished he could taste it and chew it up in his mouth, savor her delicious sperm, but she was going right for the direct deposit. Shen she pulled out her spent cock, it was semi-flaccid and tasted like his throat. But that sensation wasn’t the important one, not the sensation of taste. It was the pleasure of a blowjob well done and another successfully milked load of cum from Samantha’s cock. 

Samantha rolled off of Jon and laid next to him for a while. She noticed he was hard and had a wet spot of pre-cum that was growing on his shorts, and put one of her hands on his bulge. She gave it a few strokes and said, “Are you going to cum from how hard I fucked your face, daddy?” She asked, “Your throat felt really good, I’m sorry I didn’t pull out and empty in your mouth, but I didn’t really feel like it.” Jon panted and waved his hand to tell her it was alright, but didn’t say anything. She could tell he was really sensitive, and pinched one of his nipples through his shirt. She gave it a few tweaks and pulls while she stroked his cock through his shorts at the same time, because she knew it made him feel good. 

“Oh, baby, I’m still real sensitive, you’re gonna- hngh!” By the time he managed to catch his breath enough to get some words out, it was too late and he was cumming through his shorts. Some of it flew out through the fabric and landed on his belly, but more of it congealed just over his tip or soaked into the fabric. Samantha licked it up and ate it without being asked to, both the stuff that landed on his belly and whatever was still leaking out of his cock. “Oh, jeez, you sure gobbled that up,” Jon said once she pulled her mouth off his bulging shorts.”

Samantha opened her mouth to show that it was empty and that she had indeed sucked and swallowed everything down. “I sure did! If anything’s gonna be messy it’s gonna be your butthole when I’m done with it!” Jon laughed and kissed her on the mouth, then gave her semi-flaccid cock a squeeze.   
“Are you good for now, honey?” Jon asked as he sat up. It was a loaded question, with the way he was playing with her and how she rubbed him out after she came she was more than ready for another go. He just had to get her hard again.

“I don’t think I am,” she said, and swung her hips so her cock would sway side to side, “I think I can go for one more. Do you think you can play with my butt to get me hard again?”

Jon smiled at her and tickled her balls, making her giggle and push his hand away. “Sure, I’ll give you a good rimjob like you do for me,” he said. 

Samantha’s eyes lit up and her mouth opened up in a grin. “Yeah!” She said, before she turned around and bent over to thrust her butt up against his face. 

Jon grunted as the round cheeks bumped against his nose, and fell back to rub it. “Not so fast,” he said, “I don’t shove my butt against your face, the same rules apply.” 

Samantha straightened her legs, bent down to grab her ankles, and stood still for Jon.. “Alright, how about this?” She asked, looking up at him between her legs. Jon crossed his legs and got up right behind her to spread her cheeks out. Her asshole was tight and smooth, the same peachy color as the rest of her skin. Trailing down her taint led to the bottom of her pussy, naturally, but Jon didn’t play with her there very often.

“Looks good, honey, nice and clean,” he said, then opened his mouth up and stuck his tongue out. He slowly dragged it over her taint and up to the nook over her asshole. It was mostly untouched, only an occasional subject of sexual delights. Jon liked to focus on her cock more, but MGAS dickgirls had a sensitive prostate gland in the same way that a man did, so it was sure to stimulate her if it got a bit of prodding. After a couple pokes and licks, he was sure she was loose enough to probe in deeper. He held her hips in place and pushed his tongue in.

Samantha let out a purring noise while she was bent over, and her legs quivered as his warm tongue slid past her tight ring. She felt it slip around inside as it licked at the slick walls of her rectum. It punched in and out a few times, pushing more of the warm, wet muscle into her tender hole. Shen she felt his lips wrap around her ring and the last inch of his tongue sink in, she shuddered all over and let out high-pitched whine. Jon prodded and rubbed the tip of his tongue against her prostate, and each time it felt like he was about to push the cum out of her balls and right up her cock.

Jon really got into it and had closed his eyes by the time Samantha stepped away from him and straightened herself up. Her cock was hard again, and her hand was wrapped around its length. She pointed over to the swingset and said, “Alright, now get over there, I wanna fuck your butt while you’re rocking on the swings!”

Jon’s brow furrowed with concern as he looked over at the playground where the swing sets were. “I’m not really sure about that, sweetie,” he said, “It’s a bit close to everyone else for my liking. How about we finish you off for now over here, then go home?”

Samantha shook her head and started pantomiming how she would fuck him, with her hands gripping imaginary chains while she pumped her hips back and forth. “Come on, I wanna fuck you on a swing! You can stick your butt out over the edge and I can pow-pow, right in your ass!” She made a few hard thrusts as she brought her imaginary swing close in to her. “If we really like it then we can get a swing and install it in my room!” 

Jon was thrown off by how far ahead Samantha was thinking in regards to this, and took another look over the playground. Now that it was getting later in the day some of the parents and kids were going home, so in his mind he figured that if they didn’t do this kind of thing too often at this time then the same people would be less likely to see them. The idea of Samantha fucking him in public like this embarrassed him to some degree. He had been fucked side by side with another parent and child duo, but here with strangers all around felt odd to him. 

But, maybe if he did it now, it could be avoided in the future just by buying her a swing like she wanted and then only doing it at home… Now he was wondering where she had thought of wanting a swing in her room came from in the first place. “Okay, we can do it on the swings,” he said, “But if I don’t like it, then we’re leaving right away, understand?”

“Yeah, sure,” Samantha said, “What is there to not like about it? You like getting fucked in the butt.”

John didn’t say anything back to her but instead marched towards the swings on the playground. HIs cock was hard again so it was poking through the front of his shorts and the head was rubbing against the fabric of his underwear. The sensation made him shiver and he shot off pre-cum into his shorts like he was leaking. Samantha followed behind him. Her cock swung left and right, and the way she trailed right behind him showed who was really in control between the two of them. These kinds of sights weren’t uncommon, but mostly occurred between boys and mothers rather than daughters and fathers. 

As they reached the swings, Jon sat down on the nearest one. It was a flexible faux-leather with metal chains. John wiggled backwards so that his fit runner’s ass was hanging over the edge and he was sitting more on his thighs. 

Samantha stood behind him and seemed to be waiting for something else to be done. She scoffed after a few seconds and grabbed his waistband like she was about to give him a wedgie, and instead yanked his shorts down and around the curve of his ass. The waistband snapped against the bottoms of his thighs, as did his underwear. He let out a little squeak but tried to do it quietly. 

Behind him, Samantha lined her cock up with his slick asshole and prodded against it a couple times. “Agh, it’s too tight again,” she said, then squatted down behind him and spread his cheeks out so she could start licking and tonguing his tender hole. Jon closed his eyes and leaned into one of his elbows to hide his face while his daughter publicly gave him a rimjob in front of other children and their parents. His eyes cracked open and he looked around to see if anyone was looking at them. There were a few attentive eyes, but there were still plenty of kids running around and having fun, not minding their presence at all. 

Behind him, Samantha knelt down and had one hand pulling his cheek to the side. She dug in with her tongue and worked it in and out like she usually did when she rimmed him. His crack was salty with sweat again after being out in the sun and getting it on with her. Her eyes also wandered, and she locked eyes with a girl her age who was stroking her cock in time with Samantha. Samantha grinned and waved at her, and the other girl waved back. Samantha stood up behind Jon and rubbed her cock against his cheeks while maintaining eye contact, She broke it only to look down and find his asshole again, now wet and more loose thanks to her ministrations.

John let out a low groan as Samantha slid her cock up into his tight rear. Once her head made it past his ring, the groan turned to a sigh. He looked down at the wood chip-covered ground, as well as his bent-in legs and the hard bulge in the front of his shorts, where his pre-cum was leaking out and making a large wet spot. Samantha’s hands took hold of the chains holding the swing and pulled back on them, making Jon’s ass sink down on her cock. 

“Mm, there we go,” she said, and flexed her cock inside him now that she was totally engulfed by his hole, “Now I’m gonna let it swing back, and…” She pushed out against the chains, and Jon swung forward a bit and pulled off of her cock, then sunk back down as he was brought back. “Hey, I think it’s working!” She said, and pushed him back and forth, letting his momentum slowly stroke her cock while she filled him over and over. “Do you like it, daddy?”

Usually Jon did enjoy getting his ass fucked by his daughter, but the slow pace at which she was doing it made it tortuously good. He was doing his best to not make any noise, because any noise he would make would be shameful, perverted groans as his prostate and asshole were slowly raked by Samantha’s huge dick. His cock fired off again and again, but it was only his slick pre-cum that was being pushed out thanks to the slow ministrations.

Samantha was having a great time in comparison. “Ohh, fuck, it’s like getting a slow, wet handjob!” She said, and slapped Jon’s ass. “Isn’t it great, Daddy! You’re squeezing so hard, I don’t even need to tell you to tighten up!” She groaned and leaned her head against his back. “Don’t you love it?” She asked, and reached up the front of his shirt to pinch his nipples.

Jon let out the perverted groan he was afraid to make, as the pinch made him quiver and shake all over. Once more he came into his shorts, only this time once it started it didn’t stop. The slow penetration and fucking made his cum ooze out steadily slow-flowing wads as opposed to big shots. “Nngh, you’re going too slow, it’s making me cum over and over!” He was incapable of holding his pleasure or voice in, and attracted the attention of the various park patrons. Almost everyone was looking at them now. 

“Alright, I’ll hurry it up, then!” Samantha said, and she pulled him in close on the swing so she could really pound his ass. The sloppy sounds of her cock surging in and out of his hole mixed with the clapping of her hips against his cheeks. She pressed against his back, held his chest tight, and pinched his nipples between her fingers some more just to make him squirm and keep squeezing. His asshole pumped and squeezed her cock like it was milking it, and each squeeze made his cock twitch with all the other muscles in his crotch. 

“Here it comes!” Samantha said giddily as she approached orgasm, while Jon was in the midst of one that didn’t seem to end. Even though she had let loose so many times earlier, this one felt like the first one of the day. Warm, gooey cum shot up into his guts and splattered around inside, filling him up like cream in an eclair. He felt the cramping and pressure inside build up even as she still fucked and pumped his ass. “Mm, you’re squeezing down so good! We have to get one of these swings in my room!”  
Samantha finally pulled her cock out, letting the deposited cum splutter out of Jon’s gaping ass. His hole puffed up and swelled between his cheeks, and quivered with residual twitches of pleasure. “Are you ready to go home, daddy?” Samantha asked, as she let go and stood behind him.

“I think I’ll just sit here for a bit, honey,” he said, exhausted with a post-orgasmic quiver to his voice, “If you could get our things together, that’d be great…”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
